


Allison's Childhood

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Babysitting, Bullying, Mexican Horror, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 02:51:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14740652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Allison is mean and cruel but she was not born this way. Is she cruel because she had the worst childhood ever thanks to her aunt.





	1. Chapter 1

Allison "Allie" Alton Aves was a cute sweet child at five years of age, until she started school and her parents both worked jobs so they were to busy and needed a babysitter. Allison's aunt Carmelita Aves, who was her father's older sister offered to babysit her. They said yes and left her to babysit Allison. She was black haired and red eyed and also six years older then her dad. She hid her evil actions and thoughts from most people. She also is the mother of Zoe Aves and daughter of Pachita Aves. Be Carmelita acted nice in front of Allison's dad Ricardo and her mom Katie, as soon as they left she acted unthinkably evil to Allison. Every day she came to babysit be her she beat her, insulted her, ordered her around tore her dresses and locked her in the closet.

Allison also had to deal with Carmelita making messes or breaking stuff and telling her parents that it was her who did it and her parents punished her for it. Her mom became pregnant again and Allison at the start was happy. When Allison turned six years old on February 1st, her birthday present from Carmelita was more beatings and abuse. Carmelita ruined all of her birthdays. When her younger sister Trisha was born her parents paid most of their attention towards her which made Allison so miserable that she got a ghost friend who was Macuil. She had much fun with Macuil but it was not enough to wash out the other problems in her life. Slowly Allison became greedy and first made money by opening a lemonade stand. Many people would buy Iemonade from a cute little black haired girl so she got a lot of money for a kid. The anger and trauma slowly changed Allison and made her want revenge. She became very jealous of all the love Trisha got for her parents that she did not get. Allison's innocence and happiness where all taken by Carmelita. Allison started acting up and trouble making in school but she still get good grades because she knew she needed them to succeed in making money in the future. For many years from when Allison was 5 to when she was 13 years old, she slowly turned colder and she became cruel and vindictive. She blamed her parents for leaving her with them and Trisha for taking her parents love from her. Finally when Allison was 13 Carmelita is still angry about her husband and Rodolfo Rivera break up with her during the High School prom. Allison no longer had to deal with her anymore and she lost her friend. She will randomly get dreams of having one even tough her memories were erased of him. She still wanted revenge on her parents and Trisha. When she turned 14 she called the national guard and threatened to blackmail several officers to get them to give her an arsenal of weapons set up and a system weapons set up in the household. She also started cooking the meals and put the drug in them that increased anxiety levels tenfold. She now ruled the Aves household and terrorized her parents and bullied her sister. She also bullied her classmates at school. Her only friends were the brats group who all had bad childhoods to. Allison started babysitting to make money and terrorized the kids to so they can feel what she had to deal with.


	2. Allison You're in big trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being scared by Maricela and her friends,she realizes she get in trouble with her parents.

Allison screamed as she was running away from Maricela in a ghost ballerina costume and then suddenly back in her bedroom at home, but she was going to be in a lot worse trouble, thanks to someone who had helped Maricela's parents see the light about her babysitting skills.  
Allison soon ended up on her bed as she thought what she experienced was all just a dream that she was going to make come true and Dante was in the family yard with a little girl who was Allison's little sister.

"Thanks for helping me, Doggy," The girl smiled to Dante. "It's so good to have someone else who believes me about Allison being evil."

Dante simply smiled back at her while wagging his tail.

"All right, now to get this doll through the window," Allison's little sister told Date after putting a mysterious note on the doll for her older sister. "It's so sad that not even Mom and Dad can stand up against Allison."

Dante looked unhappy about that with even Allison's parents being afraid of her and wanted to fix that. They soon got the note in Allison's room.

"'Call Maricela's parents, you're dead'?!" Allison read the note aloud. "'I am not your sister'? WHO ARE YOU, PATRICIA?!"

Dante looked in the window as a black haired man and a brown-haired woman with glasses both shivered in fear of Allison's yelling. Dante soon used his magic which gave them the courage they needed. Allison's parents blinked and soon looked quite different.

"Honey, I feel strange." Allison's father told his wife.

"Me too, dear, like, I feel braver..." Allison's mother replied to her husband.

They soon had a feeling to say something to Allison. Allison soon came downstairs from her bedroom to call Maricela's parents and they wanted to see her at their house as soon as possible to talk about their daughter while Allison's parents looked aggressive to their teenage daughter.

'I better get going.' Dante thought to himself.

"Man, Maricela's parents sounded mad," Allison said as Dante escaped. "I can't imagine why."

"Allie, we need to talk." Allison's father sounded assertive for once in his life.

"Not now, Dad, I'm on my way to her parents." Allison said.

"No, we need to talk," Allison's father replied. "Right now."

"And I said I'm going to her parents!" Allison glared to her parents.

"And we said SIT DOWN!" Allison's mother glared back.

Allison, for once, did as her parents said. They were scolding her about her bossing them around and for hurting her little sister, Trisha, and being the reason why she didn't have any friends in school.

''Uh-oh? she's in big trouble'' said Macuil

Macuil and Maricela high-five.

The next day then came and Allison came over because her parents made her.

"So, Allie, what do you have to say for yourself?" Eric glared firmly.

"The face of this overwhelming evidence that you are, and have always been, an evil, lying, troublemaking shrew!" Susana added as she showed photographs of Allison causing trouble in the house to get them in trouble.

"But, um, but..." Allison stammered.

The kids smirked smugly to Allison. OSH soon secretly shocked Allison without anyone knowing.

"I'm sorry!" Allison soon had tears in her eyes. "I blame television!"

"Nice try," Eric folded his arms. "Whatya take us for, idiots?"

"Um... Yes?" Allison smiled nervously.

"Allie, you're fired!" Susana glared.

This caused her to gasp and for Maricela and Macuil to cheer.

"Those baby girl and a ghost are right to cheer!" Eric glared. "You should've been kinder to Maricela and her friends!"

"You should've been less violent to Maricela and her friends!" Susana added. "And that is why, from now on,OSH will be their babysitter instead of you."

This caused the kids to cheer.


End file.
